To win Ash back, Anabel and Ash's break up
by Kururu soucho boy
Summary: After Anabel makes a mistake and thinks that Ash cheated on her. She dumps him. But then learns the truth. Sorry the first chapter is so short.
1. The breakup

I don't own pokemon.

(Flashback)

"Ash. Who is Carol?" Anabel asks. "Carol. She's..." Ash said. "Your new girlfriend. Don't lie to me Ash Ketchum, I know you have been seeing her behind my back. Greta told me." Anabel yells. "I'm not cheating on you. You did not even let me finish what I was saying" Ash cryed. "Bullshit!." She screams. "Just get out of my house. Go stay with your girlfriend Carol" She told Ash. "Fine then! Ash yells back. "Come on Pikachu." Pika Pikachu nods to it's master", and fallows Ash as he storms out the door.

"Bastard. She crys. The phone rings and Anabel heads over to it. "Hello. she said.

'Anabel? This is Greta.' The other girl on the phone said. "Oh Greta, thank god it's you." Anabel sighs. "Thanks for telling me about Ash." Anabel says. 'Yeah well. Don't thank me, it turns out I was wrong. Ash was not dating, Carol.' Greta said.

"What?!" Anabel reacts. 'Yes. I thought that Ash was dateing her, turns out she is a Diamond broker. I think Ash was trying to buy a ring for you.' Greta stated. Anabel uses her powers to since the truth

"Oh my god." Anabel, cried "It is true. She sobs. 'Yes. And...' The blond started to say. "Damn, it. I have to go." Anabel said. Ann drops the phone and runs for the door.

"Ash! Ash!" She yelled. out the door. Anabel looks around What is he? She asks herself. And searchs for Ash "ASH!" Ann screams as loud as she could. " No, he's gone." Anabel sniffs.

(End Flashback)

"I can't believe that I would ever make the mistake of thinking Ash would cheat on me." Anabel cryed. "He is one of the loving guys there is, and I call him a cheating bastard and throw him out." She continued. "What am I ever going to go? He'll never forgive me" She cryed. "How could not know he was telling the truth? She asks again.

(Theres a knock at the door) "Please let it be Ash, and not the mailman." She moans. and walks over to the door. (She opens it.)

End Chaper 1

I'm sorry this is not as good as last time. 


	2. I'm Sorry Ash

I still don't own pokemon.

"Ash is that you." Anabel said as she opens the door. "Yeah it's me. What you want to cuss me out for coming to get my things?" Ash asks. "Ok I had that coming." Anabel sighs.

"Listen Ash, I found out that you where not cheating on me." Anabel continued. "I should have known this. Ash said. "What do you meen Ash? Anabel asks. "What I meen is that, after all we been through how could you have not trusted me?" Ash asks his own question. "I don't really know, I guess it's because my love for you blinded me. And I was not able to think any rational thoughts." Anabel responds

"Well, it still hurts no matter what." Ash sighs. "Ash... I'm trying to say I'm sorry for what I did to you." Anabel starts to sniff. "Look I am sorry too. But I still feel hurt that you did not trust me. I meen are all women like that? Can't you trust us guys?" Ash sighs. "I know I have cut you to the bone by breaking up with you Ash. But I just want to be with you. I love you" Anabel said and takes Ash's hand.

"I know, and I love you too. But I am going to need sometime to get over the pain." Ash said back. "Is that what you really want Ash?" Anabel asks. "Look Anabel, I did not say we couldn't spend time with each other. But it would be best if for now we not spend as much time together, I hope you can understand." Ash states,

"Ok Ash, I'll give you the space you need. But I don't want to give up on our love. And just promise me you won't give up on us like I won't." Anabel pleads. "Alright, I promise I'll try to not give up on what we have." Ash replies. "Thank you. Anabel sighs and hugs Ash." Your stuff is still where you left it. I did not burn it or anything." She adds "Ok thanks. Ash said And walks into the other room.

(He may have promised to not give up. But I have to make sure he still will love me) Anabel thought to herself.

What will I do? I still love her. But am in pain from how Anabel hurt me Ash thought to himself.

[One hour later

"Well that's everything." Ash says. "Alright then. Anabel said. She wipes a tear from her eye,

"I'm going to miss you being here with me Ash." She say as her voice quivers.  
"I'll still talk to you Ann. "I know, I am going to miss cuddling with you on cold nights, and everything I miss everything we did together. She responds. I know, but maybe one day we will have what we had again." Ash said and hugs her. "Bye Ash. "Anabel said as Ash walks away.

"No matter My love. No matter what it takes, I will win you back." Anabel says softly. You say you still love me. But I am going make sure we'll be together forever. She continued Shuts her front door and walks over to the phone.

Anabel picks it up and diles a number "I hope this will help too." She sighs. 'Hello Dr. Mills office.' A Female voice said on the other end. "Yes I'd like to book an session with the Dr. please." Anabel said. 


	3. Dr Mill McDraw

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Ash and Anabel. But Dr. Mill McDraw is mine.

(One month later) At dr. Mills

'Hello there Ash, Anabel. I'm Dr. Mill Mcdraw' Dr. Mill said. "Hello Dr. Mill." They reply. 'Ok so sit down and tell me what seems to be the problem.' The Dr states. 'Anabel, you first.' He adds. "Alright then." She sighs. "It started about a week ago when Ash started to come home late and seemed to be quite and secret about what he was doing." she said.

'I see.' Mill responds. "And I began to wonder if he was seeing someone. So I had Greta start to keep an eye on him... 'Who's Greta? ' McDraw cut her off. "She is the battle arena brain. Anabel continued. 'Ok then.' Dr Mill sighs. "Well anyway, like I said, I asked Greta to keep an eye Ash. Because I did not know what he was up to." Anabel stated. 'Alright, but let me ask you Anabel. Why did you not feel like you could trust your boyfriend?' Mills asks.

"Well, I guess it was that we have not been living with eachother for verylong. Only five months." Anabel says. "And I love him so much that, I was afraid to lose him." She adds. 'Fear is a powerful thing.' Mill said. "Yeah it is." Ash said back. 'However it can cause you to think irrashional thoughts.' The dr replys.

'Now Mr. Ketchum, tell us your side of the story.' Mills speaks. "Ok then. "Ash sighs and takes a deep breath.

"Well it was about a week ago like she said, Dr Ph... Uh Dr Mill. Sorry about that." 'Whatever, just tell me the story already.' He groans. "Aright! So we where living together. And I wanted to ask her to marry me, also I was trying to book a trip to Mawaii." Ash sighs. "Mawaii? Ash." Anabel spoke up. "Yeah, I wanted to take you, and propose to you there." he said. "WOW, really." Anabel starts to sniff. "Yeah, but now. My heart is not in it, now." he said.

"It's not? Anabel said, starting to cry. "Look, just because it's not now. Does not meen it will never be again." Ash responds. "I hope so Ash. I really hope so" Anabel says And wipes a tear from her eye

'Ah very good.' Dr. Mill said while he claps. "It is?" Ash asks. 'Yes, and I think this would be perfect for my show too. So what do you two say, want to be on tv?' Mill asks.

"You MONSTER!" Anabel yelled. "This is between me and Ash. Not us and the whole country. She continued. 'I know but I'll pay you alot of money.' Mill said. "Forget it, I am not going to expose my self like that. I am out of here." Anabel whent on. "What do you think Ash?" Mill asks. "Well I agree with her, it's between us, and not the public." Ash stated. "Yeah, and you know what? We're not going to pay you too." Anabel adds. 'If you don't pay me, I am going to sue you both.' Dr Mill said in a frank tone.

"Well go ahead and sue, I will not be a ratings whore for you Dr." Anabel says as she continues to tell off the Dr. Her and Ash then walk over to the exit. "See you in court then I guess" Ash sighs.

"How did you get that guy?" Ash asks his ex-girlfrend. "Well, it was not easy. I'm surprised we got in this quick.' Anabel said. 'Really. I wonder why." Ash sighs.

"Well I did tell I broke-up with my boyfriend. Maybe he only wanted us for his show all along." Anabel sighs too. "Yeah, well I have to go. So I'll see you later then." Ash chimed in. Sighs "Ok I'll see you around Ash. Anbel replys and shakes Ash's hand. As Ash walks off Anabel holds her hand. "One day I know Ash,we will be together again." Anabel thought. And walks away herself.

End of chapter three. Author 's note, 


	4. A dream

I still do not own pokemon.

Anabel walks into her front door holding a bag groceries in her arms "God, what a day I had Espeon" Anabel moans, Esp The

pokemon said, and rubs up to it's trainer's leg. "First off, Me and Ash saw that damned Dr. Mill today, and that bastard

wanted us to be on his show. Like hell." Anabel continued her rant.

She sets the bag down and starts to take out the food. "I swear, if I ever do something that stupid again. I'll shoot

myself. She keeps on saying. Espeon Esp, eon.'Wow you have had a hard day. Espeon said said back. "Yeah it was hard. Ah I

just want to relax and watch some tv, take a bath and go bed." Anabel told Espeon.

Anabel puts some milk away. And walks over to a chair "I just need a nap and to forget today ever happened." She sighs and

turns the tv on. (Start your day the oj way.) a commercial said, Just... sleep... Anabel says and starts to nod off.

(Anabel Starts to dream)

"I am going to be out late tonight sweetheart" Ash said over the phone. "Ok, but why is that?" Anabel asks, "It's a surprise"

Ash said back. "Well don't be out to late then Dear." Replys Anabel. "I won't. I love you, bye." Ash told her. "I love you

too."Anabel sighs and hangs the phone up. (This is the fourth time Ash has stayed out late. I wonder if he's... No Ash would

never cheat on me. Would he?)Anabel thought to her self.

"Maybe... But maybe I should have someone check on him."Anabel stated.  
(Anabel now sees Ash in her dream)

"Ah come on already. I don't want to get in to late." Ash moans. "If I get home too late Anabel might think something is up."

'Mister Ketchum!' A female voice said. Wha..? Oh your from Hanna's Jewels right? Ash asks "Yes I am. My name is Carol. the

lady responds, and shakes Ash's hand.

So you said you want to buy a ring right. Carol says, Yes I do, what do you have in stock? Ash asks. "Well I don't have them

with me. But I do have some pictures of our stock of rings and other Jewels. She replys and takes out a folder with pictures.

Then hands it to Ash. As you can see we have many fine rings with , Diamonds, Ruby's, Sapphires in them. And the bands can be

made out of you choice of pure Gold and Silver. Carol continued her sale pitch.

Wow they sound wonderful, and high priced too. Ash states. "Our base price starts at $700 and goes too $7000. Carol tells

Ash.

That is alot, but worth it for Anabel. 'Well Mr. Ketchum, if you need some time to think about which one you would like. I

won't rush you.' Carol said. "That would be good, and maybe I can somehow ask her. Without letting on." Ash says.

(Anabel wakes up)

"Oh wa... Some dream." Anbel mutters. "Now I feel worse then ever. Ash was going to buy a beautiful ring too. I know he

said before, but I did not know just how it would be." She sniffs. (She picks up the phone next to her, and dials Ash's

number) (It rings afew times before the machine picks up) Hello this is Ash, I'm not home right now please leave message)

Beep "Uh Ash, this is Anabel, I know must still be mad, but give me a call soon please. 


End file.
